There is known an acoustic wave filter such as a SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) filter or a FBAR (Film Bulk Acoustic Resonator) filter, as a filter being superior in high frequency characteristic. Downsizing of a component including an acoustic wave filter is needed as a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone is spread. In order to downsize a component, a circuit substrate in which an acoustic wave filter and an electronic component such as a power amplifier or an IC (Integrated Circuit) are provided on an identical substrate is used. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-189605 discloses that a SAW filter chip is provided on an upper face of a substrate and a filter is structured with an inner interconnection line in the substrate. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-176061 discloses that a transistor and a SAW filter are provided on an upper face of a substrate.